


Can I have this dance

by SSA_A



Series: The Family That I Chose [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU as family, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Implied Sexual Conent, M/M, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer in a dress, Supportive Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: Spencer feels ready to wear a dress out to dinner and Aaron has a hard time keeping his hands away from his parnter.
Relationships: BAU team & Aaron Hotchner, BAU team & Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner
Series: The Family That I Chose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Can I have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> there is a little implied sexual content but nothing explicit

Aaron wasn’t sure when Spencer started to sleep over every night, they weren’t sure when they had moved a few bags of clothes in and he wasn’t even sure when this thing they had started to feel real. 

Aaron was sure that he liked Spencer Reid, that he may even love them, he also knew that the dress in his hands was not his so it had to be Spencer’s. Aaron didn’t mean to pry but he was doing a washing and he pulled out the bag without thinking and it was right there. It was beautiful though and he knew Spencer would look gorgeous in it.

He placed the dress on his -- their -- bed and put the rest of the washing away. His mind stuck on how good Spencer would look in the flowy fabric, the blue would really bring out their eyes. Aaron shook his head, he could not get carried away, Spencer might not want to wear it, but _God_ Aaron hoped they did. 

He moved down the stairs, listening to Spencer talk with Jack about math, and he stood still. They hadn’t told the team yet but Jack knew and he loved Spencer, the three of them had been trying to work the new dynamic into their lives and Aaron was glad that his son and partner got along. 

“Now let me show you a trick for the nine times table. If you count up to 9 here and then down from nine here you have your answer.” Spencer was writing something down as they spoke, showing Jack who was watching with wide eyes and nodding at them. “Why don’t you try that while I see where daddy is?” 

“Thank you Spencer.” Jack started to work on his work as Spencer walked into the kitchen and Aaron grabbed them, pulling them close for a kiss. 

“Oh hello there, I thought you got lost.” Aaron hummed before swaying slightly with Spencer in his arms. “What has made you all sappy?” 

“Can I not just like having you in my arms?” Spencer just nodded into his chest and Aaron kissed their forehead before pulling away slightly. “Is Jack okay? I want to talk to you without him barging in.” 

“He is practising the times table, the room?” Aaron nodded and Spencer kissed him before heading out to see Jack. “Your dad and I are going to do some adult work, can you practise your five times table until we are back?"

“Okay.” Jack didn’t even blink an eye and Spencer walked back to Aaron, the two of them heading up the stairs and opening the bedroom door. Aaron didn’t say anything as Spencer spotted the dress and froze on the spot. 

“I. Where did you?” Aaron moved closer to them, bringing them close to his chest. 

“I found it when I was tidying. Do you like to wear dresses?” Spencer didn’t say anything, they didn’t even move and Aaron held them tighter. “If you want to wear it you should. I think you would look beautiful in it Darling.” Spencer was bright red when they looked back up at him and Aaron waited for his partner to say something. 

“I like wearing it. Not all the time. I didn’t know if you wanted me to.” Aaron kissed their head and lifted their head so he could look into their eyes. 

“You can wear and do what you want Love, if you want to wear a dress then you can. If you want to wear a skirt and a sweater vest then do that. As long as you are happy I am as well.” Spencer just nodded and Aaron pulled them in for a kiss, not a deep one but one that he hoped conveyed how much love he had for Spencer. 

“Really?” Aaron just nodded and Spencer blushed even redder. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you are allowed to be happy.” Aaron pulled Spencer into him again, swaying again and Spencer just let him. “Although when you wear it I am going to take you dancing. We can move the sofas and put music on.” 

“I would like that.” Spencer smiled and Aaron kissed their cheek before there was a small knock on the door. “Yes Jack?”

“Uncle David phoned. He wants daddy.” Aaron sighed but Spencer laughed, moving out of his arms and opening the door to Jack with the phone in his hands. Spencer took the phone and handed it over to Aaron before they were taking Jack’s hand and taking him back to his homework. 

Aaron answered the phone. “What?”

“Hello to you as well Aaron. I was wondering if you three want to come over for dinner? The others are coming and JJ is bringing Will and Henry.” Aaron ran a hand through his hair.

“Sure. Need me to bring anything?” He headed out of the room.

“No I have it covered.” Aaron hummed as he walked down the stairs. “Although if you are staying again I need to know, I can put Jack in the same room as Henry since they will crash before us all.” 

“I’ll ask Spencer what they want to do.” Spencer looked up at the mention of their name and Aaron moved the phone away from his mouth. “Dave is asking if we want to go around for dinner with everyone. Henry is going so Jack will have someone.” 

“Ask them if they want to stay.” He heard Dave’s voice from the phone and Spencer laughed but nodded. 

“I would love to, Rossi. Aaron?” Aaron nodded and Spencer turned back to Jack. “If we are going out you need a bath you smelly boy.” 

“I’m not smelly! Daddy tell Spencer!” Spencer laughed at him but Jack did follow them into the bathroom while Aaron went to talk to Dave. 

“Yes, we are coming over.” Aaron heard a laugh through the phone and he smiled. 

“You two are really domestic aren't you? How long has it been now?” 

“Seven months and 23 days. I don’t know the hours sadly, but Spence could tell you if you asked.” Aaron smiled as he talked, the past seven months were amazing and he loved every second. 

“Who knew _the_ Aaron Hotchner could be this happy? I am happy for you both.” 

“I am happy, I can’t remember the last time I was this happy Dave. We haven’t said it but I love them.” 

“They love you as well, I can see it in their eyes and yours. Now go and get ready while I cook.” 

“We will see you soon Dave."

“Have fun.” He hung up the phone and stayed in the seat for a little longer, he really did love Spencer but he didn’t know if they loved him as well. Dave couldn’t possibly know from their eyes. But isn’t that what he did for a job? Looking at someone’s actions and profiling them? 

“Jack!” Spencer’s voice rang around the house and Aaron walked over to the bathroom, watching from the door as Jack blew bubbles at Spencer. “I’m going to get you.” Spencer took more bubbles from the water before they dropped them on Jack’s hair. 

“How about you use the bubbles to get clean and not to look like Dave in a few years.” Spencer laughed, standing up so Jack could start to get ready for his bath. “Dave is making the food now.” 

“Ohh I wonder what it is, he makes good food.” Aaron rolled his eyes but let Spencer walk past him to start getting ready while Aaron helped Jack get ready. 

As Aaron helped Jack wash his hair, scrubbing and making him laugh with funny faces, he wondered what Spencer would wear. He really could not wait for them to wear a skirt or dress, he knew they would look beautiful and he would make sure they knew.

They heard the bedroom door open again and turned around to see Spencer and his jaw dropped. He heard Jack say something behind him but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Spencer. 

“You look. Wow.” Jack was laughing behind him as he stood and watched Spencer walk over to them both. “You are so beautiful,”

“Why thank you. I don’t know if the others will think that, I feel a bit awkward with just you and Jack.” Spencer looked down at their hands and Aaron pulled them into his arms. 

“I think you look perfect, beautiful, stunning, and so many more words that Jack is not allowed to hear.” He whispered the last bit and watched as Spencer blushed hard. “I will happily tell you those later.” 

“It isn’t too much for dinner?” Aaron shook his head and Spencer kissed him before leaning against the door and looking at Jack. “What about you, do you like the dress?”

“You look fancy. Do I have to look fancy?” Spencer laughed but shook their head. Aaron sat down on the bath and helped Jack clean the bubbles off before he was standing up with a towel. “I want to wear my sweater vest!”

“You can wear what you want, little one. Now go and get ready while Spencer and I talk.” Aaron watched as Jack ran to his room, shutting the door before he turned to Spencer and looked them up and down. 

It wasn’t the dress he had found, but it was a deep purple, and stopped at their knees, with a small cut at their chest. Aaron may not know what the style was called but he knew that Spencer looked amazing in it and he had to stop himself from pulling Spencer to the bed and not letting them out. 

“Your staring.” Spencer whispered and Aaron chuckled before kissing their hands. 

“Because I am thinking of what I would do if Jack was at Jessica’s and we weren’t going to Dave’s. You are perfect, I don’t know how I got you.” Aaron dragged his hand up their bare arms, ignoring the scars and stopping when he reached their shoulders. “How can I be expected to stay away from you all night?”

“Well Agent Hotchner I think I can make you a deal. If you manage to be good I can show you some more dresses I have when we have a free house.” Aaron groaned but nodded, he was going to have a hard time not staring and wanting to have Spencer in his arms but he could do it. 

“You have yourself a deal Dr. Reid.” He replied before he pulled away from Spencer and moved over to Jack’s door. He knocked once and waited for his son to open it and when he did Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “What happened?” He asked as he walked in. 

“I don’t know. I was trying to button this up.” Jack gestured to his shirt which was buttoned up wrong. “Help me? Please?”

“Of course. Arms up.” Jack put his arms up and Aaron lifted the shirt off, starting to unbutton it as Spencer stood at the door and laughed at them both. Their phone went off and they stepped away to answer it and Aaron could hear them talking. 

“It’s okay Derek. I am at the library and Hotch said he would pick me up on his way.” Aaron helped Jack into his shirt and showed him where to start buttoning it as Spencer stopped talking. 

“What? We are not.” They paused, Morgan was talking, “I help Jack and Henry with homework because I like to.” Aaron lifted his head at the mention of his son, what were they talking about? 

“Daddy can you help me?” Aaron turned back to Jack who was holding his sweater vest and he nodded, helping Jack put it on and tuck it in. 

“You look very smart, Buddy.” He stood up, letting Jack grin and nod at him. “Now remember, no one knows that Daddy and Spencer are together. It’s a special secret.” 

“Super secret like a spy!” Aaron nodded and Jack ran out of the room just as Spencer walked back in with their phone in hand. “Spencer, we are spys!” 

“We sure are. Do you want to take a toy to Uncle David’s? You can play with Henry.” Jack took off without a word and Aaron looked up at his partner. “Derek thinks I am spending a lot of time with you. I think they might be starting to guess.” 

“You might be right, Emily keeps giving me looks but I am trying to ignore them.” Spencer sighed and Aaron caught them as they fell into their arms. “Such a drama queen.” 

“You love it.” Aaron drew in a breath at the word before he nodded. 

“I love you.” He felt Spencer tense in his arms and was about to take it back before they turned around to face him. 

“You mean it?” Aaron nodded and Spencer smiled so brightly. “I love you too.” Aaron pulled them into a kiss before Jack was gagging behind them both. They pulled away with a laugh before turning to him. 

“Kissing is yucky, you spread germs.” Spencer nodded and Aaron gave up with them both so he stood and helped Spencer to their feet as well. “I’m ready. I have Captain America and my train.” 

“Excellent choices. How about we go and get a bag for them while daddy gets ready?” Jack grabbed Spencer’s hand and started to drag them to the closet at the door while Aaron headed to their room to get changed. 

Did he really just tell Spencer that he loved them? Did Spencer say they loved him back? Oh fuck it was _real._

He really didn’t want to wear a suit, so he decided on just a dress shirt, blazer and jeans. He knew that Spencer liked it when he left the first couple unbuttoned so when he finished getting changed he looked in the mirror and couldn’t help the smile, he was happy, truly happy. 

He headed down the stairs when he finished, grabbing Jack who was running away from Spencer, and lifting him up so Spencer could tickle him. “Daddy! That’s cheating!” 

“Well I don’t know about that. I am on Spencer’s team.” He looked at his partner who was red from running around. “Although I can make you a deal Jack.” He moved Jack in his arms so he could whisper to him. “I can help you and Henry take them down at Uncle David’s house.” 

Jack nodded his head, turning to stick his tongue out at Spencer who frowned and shook their head dramatically. “Can we go now?”

“Yes I think we can. Love?” Aaron turned to Spencer who moved to the table and grabbed their bag and Jack’s, then nodded at Aaron. “Right, off we go then.” 

Jack ran in front of them both, opening the door before he shot off to the car. Spencer took Aaron’s hand as the two locked the door. “Have I told you how good you look? I think keeping away from you is going to be difficult.” Aaron laughed at their words. 

“Have you seen yourself Love?” Spencer blushed as they opened the door to the car and Aaron moved to the other side to get in. “You two belted in?” He got two ‘Yeses’ back and he started the car, David didn’t live far from his house so it only took twenty minutes to park up. 

“Right Jack, remember we are spys tonight.” Jack nodded before he got out of the car and left Aaron and Spencer alone. “Love are you ready?” 

“Yeah I am. They won’t care, right?” Aaron nodded and Spencer seemed to calm slightly. “I brought a different outfit in case I get uncomfortable.” 

“If you do, tell me please and if you want to go home then we can.” Spencer nodded and Aaron kissed their hand before they were both getting out of the car. They were early so it was only their car and David’s but it would be filled soon enough. 

Aaron knocked on the door before he opened it and walked in, blocking Spencer from view until they squeezed his hand and he moved over. David spotted them as he held Jack in his arms and he smiled brightly. 

“You look beautiful Spencer.” Aaron made a sound and David laughed before turning to him. “I guess you look okay as well.” Spencer laughed before they walked over to David and hugged him. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if I was going to wear it or not. Aaron convinced me to though.” David raised an eyebrow at Aaron who blushed slightly and looked away from his friend. “Can I help you in the kitchen? I have missed helping.” 

“I think I could use a hand. Aaron you can pour yourself a drink I am sure?” Aaron nodded and moved over to where Jack was now playing with his train. “Right, Spencer you can help me finish up dessert. I have the things for a trifle.”

The two of them talked as they walked into the kitchen and Aaron sat on the floor with Jack, picking up Captain America as Jack explained the story to him. Captain America was trying to save the hostages but the Train didn’t want him to save them.

The two of them played for a little longer, Jack telling him what to do, before his phone dinged and he picked it up. A message from Spencer, a photo as well. He moved away from Jack before tapping on the message and swallowing at what it was. Spencer was in the bathroom, they took the photo in the mirror and they had pulled their dress up a little so Aaron could see their underwear. He read the message and had to stop himself from going to grab Spencer now. 

_Sneaking around is always fun, can we have some fun?_

He took a second look at the photo before typing his own message out and sending it. 

_Be good or else._

He waited a minute before Spencer sent another message back. 

_I pick ‘or else’ what do I get?_

Aaron looked down at Jack, he was playing on his own now so Aaron headed into the hall and looked around. The bathroom was one of the main ones from the photo, so he opened the first one he came to and found Spencer grinning at him. 

“Fuck.” He grabbed Spencer, pulling them into his arms. “You like doing this to me, don’t you?” Spencer looked up at him and tilted their head. “I’ll see if JJ wants Jack for a sleepover soon.” 

“Good idea Mr Hotchner, but whatever will we do all alone?” Aaron pulled Spencer closer, grabbing their ass through the dress and drawing a moan from their lips. 

“I am sure we can come up with something.” He whispered before he was kissing Spencer, biting their lip softly and listening to the moans. “Now be good.” 

“I shall try.” They whispered back and Aaron reluctantly moved away and opened the door before he could be convinced to stay with Spencer. 

“Oh JJ, Will, it has been so long.” Aaron hurried as he heard Dave’s voice from the kitchen, they did not need anyone catching him and Spencer leaving the same bathroom. “And little Henry, how are you? I have a present for you and Jack.” 

Aaron moved into the kitchen, shaking Will’s hand and giving JJ a small side hug before he was being pushed aside by Jack running to Henry. 

“Is Spencer here?” Henry asked and Jack nodded before pulling him towards the living room, both of them calling for Spencer to play with them. 

“I never thought I would see the Reid effect stop being true.” JJ laughed as she took her coat off, hanging it where David told her too. “So how are you Hotch?” 

“I’m good, Jack has been learning math so you can imagine how fun that is.” JJ shook her head before Dave handed her and Will a glass of wine each. 

“I’m praying that Will,” She turned to her husband who smiled at her, “Can deal with that, I never liked math. Much better at English.” Aaron nodded in agreement.

“Can someone go and save my Sous Chef? We need to finish up and they seem to have been kidnapped by children.” Aaron nodded, and led JJ and Will into the living area where the noise was coming from. Spencer was in between the two boys, and they were all playing with action figures.

JJ and Will looked Spencer over, both raising their eyebrows but not saying anything. Aaron walked over to the three and sat beside Jack and turned to Spencer. “Dave needs help finishing up.” 

“Well it seems as if my superhero powers are needed. Can you play with.” They paused and picked up another figure and passed it to Aaron. “Can you play with Batman until I am back?” The two kids nodded, already changing the story to have Batman and not Green Lantern and Spencer stood. 

They spotted JJ and Will, giving them a hug before heading into the kitchen to help with David. Will was the first to speak and he moved to sit on the seat as he did. “Spencer looks happy.” 

“They are. The dress looks good, doesn’t it?” Aaron flew Batan into the Train and Henry made explosion sounds while he laughed. “Oh no! Batman is down! You two must save everyone!” The two boys laughed as Aaron dropped Batman on the ground and moved to sit beside Will and JJ. 

“That dress looks expensive.” JJ commented and Aaron just shrugged, he didn’t really know dresses but he knew Spencer looked good in it. “I think they look happier than I remember.”

“They do. They suit it.” Will took a drink and turned his attention to the two boys who were making explosion noises again.

It wasn’t long before the others arrived, all of them in Derek’s car. Spencer and David were in the living area when the door opened and the three newcomers all zeroed in on Spencer’s dress. 

“Holy shit 187, who knew you had legs like that?” Aaron bit his lip to stop himself saying he knew when Garcia moved over and picked Spencer up, making them spin for her. “We need to go shopping more, you have a good eye.” 

“Thanks.” They sat back down as the others all sat down, Derek saying they had a nice dress while Emily told them they were also joining that shopping trip. Aaron was sitting close to Spencer, not so close that the others would notice anything, but close enough that they could feel Spencer relax when no one said anything rude about the dress. 

He knew Spencer had been hurt before and was slowly learning that this family would never do that, and Aaron knew it would be a long time but they would learn in the end. They were a family for a reason, and that meant being supporting. The night dissolved into laughter and jokes and Aaron didn’t know if he could be happier than right then. 


End file.
